Mea Culpa
by Raven Jadewolfe
Summary: Rosalie McCarty would be a lesbian if she didn't love Emmett so much, and she hides her preferences from all but her husband. Everything changes the day she comes upon a vision dancing in the rain. femslash 18 and over only ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**This is for the one I dream of but cannot touch. You know who you are.**

_**Je ne dors plus (**_I can't sleep anymore)**_  
Je te desire _**(I desire you)_**  
Je veux aller au bout de mes fantasmes**_ (I want to go to the end of my fantasies)**_  
Je sais que c'est interdit_** (I know it's forbidden)_**  
Prends moi **_(Take me)**_  
Je suis a toi _**(I'm yours)_**  
Mea culpa **_(I'm guilty)

**lyrics from the song Mea Culpa by Enigma**

The first time I saw her, she was a flurry of wild, dark eyes, alabaster skin, and silky black hair streaked with crimson. She was dancing barefoot in the pouring rain, her melodic laughter bringing an unconscious smile to my face, while everyone around her was racing for the safety of the shopping center. She reminded me of stories my Nana used to tell me about faeries.

A few moments ticked by before I noticed the laughter had stopped. I instantly looked around, wondering where the pale skinned beauty had gone. My own violet gaze suddenly made contact with her penetrating onyx one. Her ruby lips were pulled into an amused smirk as we exchanged stares.

Then, lithely as a ballerina, she twirled over to me. Three feet away though, her grace abandoned her and I suddenly had the most beautiful creature I'd ever seen in my arms. Her scent intoxicated me as it floated through the air and my mind went blank. After all, how does one talk to a goddess?

A pair of plump lips suddenly pressed against my cheek, bringing me back to reality and sending me to heaven all at once, then just as quickly I was holding nothing but air. I lifted my head to see her sauntering off towards the parking lot. "Thanks for the save Blondie," she called over her shoulder just before hopping into a black Mercedes and speeding off.

I think I fell in love with her that day.

**I own nothing copyrighted.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I still own nothing.**

"What has you smiling so brightly this morning?" my younger sister Bella asks as I step into her bookstore that also happens to employ her husband Jasper, my husband Emmett, and myself.

"Just in a good mood," I feebly evade while hanging up my jacket and shaking the rain out of my hair, "It does happen from time to time, you know."

"Not to Rosalie McCarty," she snickers, pushing over my cup of Earl Grey as I near the counter, "My darling brother-in-law must have taken pity on the rest of us last night and gave it up to you."

"Whether my husband had sex with me or not has no bearing on this conversation, which is now over by the way," I flip my wet hair around and spray her face with water.

"Ooh, Emmett must have done a good job last night," Jasper chortles as I pass him by to put my lunch in the fridge, "I'll remind the customers to thank him later."

I flip him the bird over my shoulder and enter the small kitchenette at the back of the store. Sitting at the table is a hulk of a man, his dark hair pulled back to reveal the shaved part underneath. His blue eyes slowly make their way up my body, lingering in a few places. "Where have you been all my life?" he inquires in a reverent tone.

I lean down and kiss his pouty lips, "Dropping our son and niece off at school silly."

"You saw her again, didn't you?" Emmett prods, gripping his crutches and pulling himself to his feet.

It had been three months since I saw her dancing in the rain and have searched for her every rainy day since and because I tell my husband of twelve years everything, including my well hidden attraction to women, he's encouraged my pursuit of the yet unnamed water fairy.

"I think so," I confess, rubbing his damaged spine gingerly, "She was getting into her car when I pulled in."

"Maybe next time sweetheart," he surmises and gives me a kiss before shuffling passed, "I've got books to restock, hopefully they won't try and kill me this time."

"Amen to that." I chortle, then with a heavy sigh proclaiming my resignation, I follow him out to start my day.


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing but the plot.**

Three more weeks pass and I've seen nothing of the woman who now regularly haunts my dreams. Emmett, being the loving and supportive husband that I've become more dependent on than I will ever admit, continues to tell me not to give up hope, that if our paths were meant to converge, it will happen, but I have to be patient.

Yeah, like patience was my strong point or something. Who the hell is he trying to kid?

Today is my day off and I have a little money to burn, so I head to Best Buy to scour the music section. It might sound stupid to most of the younger crowd, investing in cd's when everything is available for download nowadays, but why take the chance of losing your tunes to a computer virus if you don't have to?

I get a few odd looks while I peruse the aisles, but I do my best to ignore them. I admit that I'm still in fairly nice shape, even after putting on a few pounds when I had my son. The modeling agency I used to work for didn't see it that way though, only wanting to represent these waifs that look like a strong wind might knock them over. So, in my most polite tone, I told them to kiss my ass and then go fuck themselves before I walked away from that life forever.

Best damn thing I ever did.

As I'm beginning to grumble over the store's seriously lacking range of selections, a plastic square is thrust into my face. "Here, try this one," a hauntingly familiar voice commands.

My eyes are drawn upward until I finally see her face. "Th-thanks," I manage to stammer out, blushing the same color as the streaks in her hair.

"No prob Blondie," her smile is mischievous but sincere. All too soon, she turns and begins walking out of my life again.

"Wait!" I clamor to my feet and lunge after her. She half turns, one inky eyebrow raised in question. "I'm Rosalie," I dumbly thrust my free hand out.

Her grin never falters as she pumps my hand once before dropping it, "That's nice." Once more I am startled by her lightning fast kiss on the cheek. "I'm Alice," she purrs against my lobe before prancing off towards a little girl standing at the end of the aisle.

My feet are frozen to the ground as she fades into the crowd mulling about, though my mind is a torrent of jumbled thoughts.

Face of a goddess. Alice.

Voice of an angel. Alice.

The tiny water fairy invading the most secret places of my mind. Alice.

"Her name is Alice."


	4. Chapter 4

**Nope, still don't own.**

"Her name is Alice. She told me Best Buy today when she suggested a cd," I confide to my husband while I massage the plethora of jagged scars moving up his spine, "I think she has a daughter too."

"Did you get a last name honey?" he mumbles through the pillow his head is resting on, "It would help an awful lot in finding her if you did."

"I didn't really get a chance to ask Em," I shift my weight off of his legs and situate myself at his side before kissing him soundly.

As our kiss deepens, I pull myself closer to him and slide my hands over his muscular chest. My core begins throbbing with need and I whimper against his mouth, "Emmett, I want you, it's been so long..."

With a frustrated growl, he pulls away. When he peers up at me, the self loathing he feels is obvious. "I can't Rosie. I wish—I hate—Dammitt!" he reaches over his head and pounds a fist into the headboard, "I hate that I can't give you what you need. This goddamn thing," he waves a hand towards his unresponsive manhood, "is completely fucking useless. I swear I wouldn't blame you if you got tired of me and wanted someone who could satisfy you, make love to you...."

I bolt upright and move so that I'm hovering over him, "Take it back Emmett. I don't want another man, I don't love another man. I want you, I love you. If that means never having sex again, I'm willing to live with that so long as I have you with me. Wait," I pull his arm away as he tries to cover his eyes, "Is that why you're encouraging me to try and hook up with Alice?"

Emmett gives a short nod, then shrugs, "You always told me that you would be a full blown lesbian if it wasn't for me anyways and now that my ability to please you is sporadic at best.... I think that if you had someone, specifically a woman, to be intimate with, you wouldn't have to be so frustrated all the time." He pulls on me until I lay my head down on his chest, "I love you and want you to be happy and I think that this Alice could do that."

"It wouldn't bother you? Me actually being intimate with someone else?" I ask, needing him to answer honestly.

"Baby girl, I've always known that you were more attracted to women despite being the guy lucky enough to get your attention," he absently strokes my hair and sighs sleepily, "So truthfully? I think the only time that I would get upset is if you didn't give me details every once in a while and maybe if you didn't give me a video of it for my birthday. We can talk about that later though, after you two start doing the wild monkey dance. Find her, make her yours. I know that you love me and you know that I love you. What else matters?"

"Nothing at all," I confess, giving him one last kiss before flicking the light out and drifting to sleep in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**No ownage by me.**

Soft hands and silken lips caress my skin, reawakening half forgotten memories of what a feminine touch feels like. "Alice," I smile, opening my eyes to gaze into the infinite depths of her coal black orbs.

"I have to touch you," she declares, leaning forwards until her small, pert breasts mold to mine.

The sensations born of our bodies moving together are intoxicating. "Whatever you want." My hands bury themselves in her raven locks and pull her face closer until our lips touch.

I can feel my heart racing in my chest as her delicate fingers graze my slick folds. "So wet for me," the pale goddess above me murmurs approvingly.

"Please," I beg against her wine hued lips and wantonly grind my dripping sex into her hand.

I cannot contain the gasp of sheer bliss that escapes me as two digits dip inside of me. I remove one of my hands from her now tangled waves, letting it travel over her porcelain skin until the damp curls surrounding her superheated core tickle my fingers. Her hips buck against me as I explore her womanhood, leaving my pelvis glistening with her lust.

The chorus of moans, grunts, and skin slapping skin begin to echo around us, fueling our need for each other. Her back arches into streaks of silvery moonlight, giving her body the appearance of tiger stripes slashing across her form.

"I'm so close," she pants, increasing the speed of her ministrations, "Come with me."

I concentrate on the coil tightening inside of me, mirroring it's pulsing with my fingers blurring in and out of her trembling entrance. Her moans have evolved into a hypnotic keening that is muffled only slightly as she pinches my aching clit with her free hand---

_beep! beep! beep!_

Jolted into the chill morning, I respond by picking up the stupid fucking clock and launching it across the room. I'm just barely aware enough to feel smug as I hear it shatter against the drywall. My husband doesn't budge in the slightest at the noise.

Thirty minutes later, Emmett, Jake, and I are rushing out the door to our Grand Am, trying to make up for lost time. We divert to the shop so Em can help get it unlocked and ready for the day while I, after collecting our niece Leah from my sister, continue on, weaving in and out of morning traffic to get the kids to school before the bell rings. Luckily my insane driving gets us into the parking lot with five minutes to spare.

I help my six year old niece escape the confines of the vehicle while my ten year old abandons us for his pack of friends that are milling about nearby. Leah maintains an iron grip on my hand as I escort her to the building, still wary even though her first year of school is nearly complete.

"She's cute," the sound of her voice triggers bits of my panty soaking dream as I turn to face her.

"This is my niece, Leah," I explain then point my son out, "That monster is mine."

I spot a mass of copper curls trying in vain to hide behind Alice's slim physique. "This is Vanessa," one pale hand musses the little one's hair, "She hates school because the other girls make fun of her small size."

"If we were all meant to be the same, we'd be born that way," I repeat the phrase I had been telling Jake since he first started school. "How old are you Vanessa?"

"Nine and a half," is her quiet answer, but now I can see the most brilliant green eyes gazing up at me.

"Aunt Rose, my teacher is here," Leah points a finger to towards Mrs. Cullen, a kind woman with a knack for wrangling kindergartners.

I lean down and give her a quick hug before kissing her cheek, "Be good today and maybe uncle Emmett or your daddy will take you and Jake out for ice cream after school since it's Friday.'

The little girl flashes her heartwarming smile up at me, the gap from her first lost tooth making it more beautiful. "Okay!" she giggles and bounds off with a backwards wave aimed at me as she goes.

Almost the second she is safely in the hands of her teacher, Jake trudges into view, going around me to stand before Vanessa. "Hi Ness," he mumbles, his face flushing as he runs a hand over his short mohawk, "You ready to go in?"

The diminutive girl bobs her head once and turns to follow my son into the school. "Bye mom," they say in the same voice as the bell sounds.

Side by side, Alice and I watch until our children enter the building. It seems that just as they disappear, the odd current pulling me to her grows. My hand twitches, wanting to reach out and see if her blackened waves are as soft in the daylight as they are in the dark.

"You feel it too, don't you?" her tone is more of a breath than a whisper, but her eyes are screaming the question, "It's driving me crazy, not knowing. Please tell me you feel it too."

I can't bring myself to pretend to not know what she is speaking of, so I nod. "Yes, I do."

"Then follow me in your car," she spins on her black platform Mary Jane's and races to her Mercedes. I do the only thing I can in that moment.

I run to my own car and follow her.


	6. Chapter 6

**I have received one review for this story, and it didn't seem very nice, but I don't care. If you think you can do better, go write your own.**

**I still own nothing copyrighted.**

As I allow myself to be led by Alice, I'm surprised to discover that she lives in the same part of town that I do, but further out. Where I live specifically happens to be the more modest sector. Okay, modest is the polite word for it. The city would categorize the sparsely populated area as it's poverty section. How in the hell did she ever afford a Mercedes if she lives on this side of town?

We stop at a red light and I briefly panic over what I am doing. Will Emmett be upset that I am going over to her house, I'm guessing, to talk? I snatch my phone up from the center console and hit speed dial.

"What's the hold up babe?" Emmett's cheerful brogue instantly calms me.

"She-Alice invited me over to her house Em," I blurt out, my gaze locked onto the vehicle in front of mine, "I said yes."

"Nice going baby!" he whistles, "Don't do anything that I wouldn't, if I could. I love you."

"I love you too Em," I answer truthfully, "Are you sure you don't mind this?"

"Not at all my love," he reassures me, "I'll tell Bella that you're going to be late this morning, just don't forget she has a doctor's appointment at one and you promised to cover for her. Have fun!"

I hang up the phone right as the light changes, mimicking the black car as it veers right onto a gravel covered road. Within a minute or two, a decent sized Victorian style house with a wrap around porch comes into view and I start thinking that her house must be farther down the road until she pulls into the driveway, rolling passed a mailbox labeled Masen on the side. I immediately park next to her and climb out of the car.

"Your house is beautiful," I openly admit when she exits the Mercedes and saunters over.

She shrugs and pushes her sunglasses up into her hair, "My husband got us a good deal on it when we moved here a few months ago."

At the word husband, my insides clench uncomfortably and I twist my head around to find any evidence of him. "Where is your husband now Alice?"

"Probably banging his newest girlfriend down in the tropics in between his so called business meetings and rounds of tequila," she deadpans before motioning towards the porch, "Let's go inside where we can be more comfortable."

She leads me into the house, which is immaculate. "Damn, I wish I had the energy to keep my house this clean," I muse, taking in the vibrant teal of the living room and the polished hardwood floor that reminds me of dark chocolate.

"I get a tad OCD with cleaning when Nessa is at school and I'm not working," the tiny woman confesses after folding herself onto the espresso tinted suede sofa, "I don't have any friends and Edward is gone three hundred and twenty two days out of the year, so I end up with a lot of extra time on my hands."

When I look over to her I see, for the first time, the sadness that clings to her. "Don't you have any relatives close by?"

She shakes her head no. "My parents live in Florida, his are dead, and we were both only children. I wouldn't go back to mine either way. They're kind of insanely religious and all but disowned me when I told them I was an atheist and so was Edward. They weren't happy about me being pregnant and married at eighteen in the first place, so I guess the religion thing was the last straw. I haven't talked to them since I had my fourth heart surgery and that was almost six years ago."

"Four heart surgeries? Damn, that must be difficult," I surmise, trying to wrap my head around the fragility of the angel next to me.

"It is, but I accepted a long time ago that I was never going to die from old age," she half smiles, "So I don't let it bother me too much. I delight in every single day I get to spend with my daughter while doing the things I've always wanted to do before I go."

"Is that why you invited me over?" I hate the thought of being something to cross off on her bucket list, but can't bring myself to say the words.

"No," she snaps, then reaches for a tall glass sitting on the end table. She takes a long drink before continuing in a much calmer timbre, "I asked you to come over because I feel this weird connection to you and want to know what it means. You came with me because you feel the same thing. Besides, you intrigue me, and that is not something that happens very often. I usually hate the human race equally."

"Well, that's one thing we can definitely agree on," I smirk and lean back against the arm of the couch, "The human race as a whole are stupid, vile, destructive creatures who live to rip each other to shreds, it's the individuals that shine through and give you hope for the future. Too bad they seem to be a dying breed as of late."

Her tinkling laughter spills into the room at my unorthodox observation and that begins a three hour conversation that is only halted because I have to cover for Bella at the shop this afternoon while she goes to see her doctor.

She walks me to my car, something we both get another laugh from, and slips me a piece of paper after I'm strapped in. "That's my e-mail and cell number, send me a message or a ring anytime," she proclaims before leaning down and pressing her lips to my forehead this time, "Talk to you later Rose."

"You too Alice," I tell her genuinely before turning the Grand Am around and heading back towards my irrevocably altered life.


	7. Chapter 7

**Despite the low reviews, I'm thankful for you who have taken the time to read my odd little romance.**

**Nothing copyrighted is owned by me.**

When I stroll into the shop, Emmett gives me the 'how did it go?' look over the heads of two older ladies arguing over a handful of second hand Harlequin romance novels. I nod once and flash him a smile to let him know that all went well.

Bella, on the other hand, is oblivious to everything around her but the twelve preschoolers sitting on the floor around her as she reads to them in a rhythmic tone. I swear, the woman can't sing to save her life, but could make millions doing voice work.

I give her a wave as I walk by her rapt audience and over to where Jasper is struggling with a customer at the register. I can't truly blame the woman for being terrified of him, based on his extensive scars criss-crossing his bare arms, neck, and the few silver lines on his face. His appearance screams dangerous to those who does not know the kind soul imprisoned beneath the carnage.

Before he and Emmett were thrown from their motorcycles and nearly killed by a drunk driver two years ago, women flocked to them in droves. Now days, the leeches have a tendency to shy away from the men who are now crippled for life as a result of one idiot's bad decision.

"What seems to be the problem ma'am?" I step in after a grateful smile from my brother-in-law.

"These two books were in the three for ten bin, and this one was in there too, but it has a sticker on it that says two for ten," she huffs dramatically like the world is going to tilt on its axis because a book was misplaced, "It's not my fault the book was in the wrong bin, it's yours, so I want them all for ten dollars."

I lean down until my elbows rest on the worn oak surface of the the counter, "The books are clearly marked ma'am. If your logic was used in another store, does that mean you would have to pay ninety bucks for a bottle of detergent that was left on top of a dvd player in electronics? No. You would only have to pay the amount the detergent was marked as, no matter how it ended up in the electronics section. Am I right or am I wrong?"

Without another word, she shoves a ten dollar bill in my hand and storms out of the store with her merchandise. "What a piece of work," I mutter to Jasper, who is putting a new mixed cd into the player behind me.

"Yeah, a real winner," he qualifies with a snort and begins bobbing his head in time with The Killing Joke's 'Death and Resurrection Show', "Makes me want to grab Leah and Bells and move to a deserted island."

"That would be awesome," I exclaim and bump my hip against his, "Then Jake, Em, and I could move into your house that is, coincidentally, much bigger than the matchbox we currently live in. Oh, and yours is paid for."

"It only seems like a matchbox because your husband is an ogre and your son is following in dear old dad's footsteps," he counters and gives me a playful swat on the rump as he heads over to inform his wife of the time.

By the time I close the shop for the night, may ass is dragging. I'd offered to stay and close to give Bella and Jasper a much deserved night in together with their daughter so they could give her the news that she is going to be a big sister in a few months time.

After making sure everything is locked up tight and the alarm is set, I trudge out to my car, where I see a small figure leaning against it. I do my damnedest to be stealthy as I reach into my purse and grab the can of pepper spray that dad never fails to give Bella and I when he comes to visit.

It takes only a few heartbeats to finally discern who is on my car. "Alice, what are you doing here so late? Where's Ness?"

Her eyes are shadowed as she pushes off the red car and sashay's her way towards me. "I'm here for you Rosalie," her voice is low and sensual as she halts less than two feet from me, "I want you."

"But Emmett is wai---" her satin lips silence my protest and a shiver courses through me as her hands find their way under the hem of my shirt and up to my already stiff and aching buds. I respond by pushing her back against the car and slipping my hand up under her miniscule pleated skirt. Oh hell, no panties.

She is so wet and ready for me as I connect with her folds and that knowledge causes a shift in my mindset. "You're so wet Alice, is that because of me?" I skim my tongue over the exposed flesh of her neck and flick her clit, causing her to whimper, "Tell me or I'll stop."

"Yes, i-it's for you," she gasps, her hips desperately trying to move in time with my hand.

I take a quick look around to make sure we're still alone before I take a half step back, "Lay back on the hood and spread your legs for me. I want to taste that mouthwatering delectable little pussy right now."

I can barely contain my exhilaration as she shimmies onto the hood and reclines onto the cold metal. There is a flash of triumph on her face as I put my hands on her knees and gently push them in opposite directions until my prize is revealed.

Unlike before, this time the only hair on her is a small triangle on her petite mound. Her nether lips are a deep scarlet and shimmering with evidence of her heightened arousal. With a reverent touch, I slowly glide my hands over her slim thighs then carefully press my thumbs to her swollen lips and pull them apart to marvel at her most intimate of places.

My vision is instantly drawn to her clitoris, which has emerged from its meek hood and now stands begging for my attention. Without another moment wasted, I eagerly lower my head and capture the little bundle of nerves with my lips, sucking on it gently before caressing it with the flat of my tongue.

"Oh fuck, that feels so good Rose, I love seeing your face buried in my pussy like this, that tongue and mouth teasing my clit, oh god, it's so fucking good," my water fairy moans in such a way that my panties are flooded with wetness. Her hands, once scratching at the car for leverage, now dig deep into my thick waves and pull me closer to her body. On a whim, I hum against her flesh and she responds by crying out and grinding herself against my face. "More...oh fuck, I need more," she pleads with ragged breaths.

Not for the first time, I'm glad that I keep my nails short, that way I don't accidentally scratch her as I plunge two fingers into her depths, burying them to the knuckles before curling them upwards and making her scream. "Fuck me harder Rose! Don't stop!" she keens and I'm an all too willing slave to her will. At this point, my brain is too fogged by lust to care who might hear us as I add a third digit and start pistoning my hand ever faster in direct response to the sounds rolling out of her.

Soon, her velvet core begins to quiver around my fingers and I know she is close to losing it. "Come for me Alice, I want to see and feel how hard I can make you come," I growl and I bury my head between her legs again, biting and suckling her clit. Her nails scrape my scalp, but I have no time to worry about such trivial things as her body tightens, then explodes as her blissful cries echo into the darkness surrounding us. My god, she is beautiful when she falls over the edge like that.

Just as Alice begins pulling my slick and shining face to her own, something grabs me and I'm suddenly falling.

"Rose! Rosalie! Wake up!" my husband's voice makes me jump and I nearly fall on my ass. "You fell asleep while I locked the shop up. Come on honey, let's get you home and into bed."

The only thing I can think of while he clasps my hand and pulls me after him is goddamnmotherfuckingsonofabitch!


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you all for reading and a virtual cookie for each that took the time to review.**

**I don't own.**

Saturday finds me in the shop once again, this time with Jake helping me restock some of the other odds and ends we sell on top of the books. Things like my sister's handmade bookmarks with beaded tassels, scented candles that one of Bella's friends also hand makes, and the little reading lights Jasper said we had to carry, but there are also two magazine racks full of new and used comic books that needs filled as well. Jake volunteered for that one obviously.

I'm manning the pricing gun, marking a new batch of Angela's pineapple scented candles and singing along with Joan Jett's version of 'Crimson and Clover', when the bell rings over the door. I look up and immediately flush pink at the words I had been singing a moment before because I see Nessa stroll in, her mother hot in her heels---I mean hot on her heels. Oh, the fucking irony of it all.

The woman's smile lights up the room as she makes her way over. "Ness and I were just looking for some new books to read since the library sucks here," Alice explains and I have to hurry to grab her as she stumbles on the thick rug laying in front of the counter. "Thanks babe," she grins once she's stable, "You seem to have a bad habit of saving clumsy people from themselves."

"My sister is a klutz too, so it was either get faster and save her ass or spend more time sitting in the ER," I regretfully drop my hold on her arm and shove my hands into my back pockets in an effort to resist touching her silky skin again.

Her gaze flickers over to where Jake is showing Ness a comic book, then back to me. "Can I talk to you about something serious for a minute?"

"Sure," is my automatic response, because I hate having to see her look so uncertain.

"I think my husband hired someone to follow me," her voice wavers and breaks as tears well up in her eyes, "I've been getting the feeling for a while now that he would divorce me in a heartbeat if he could, but I have proof that he's cheated on me multiple times, so he would lose everything if he left me now."

I hand her a cold soda then wait until she's taken a drink and calmed down again before asking,"Why would he hire somebody to follow you then?"

"Because I think he is looking for something to use as leverage so he can walk away with at least half of a settlement I won a few years back. During my third heart surgery, the surgeon left a scalpel in my chest because he was in a hurry to leave for his vacation. It almost killed me and it was because of his fuck up that I had to have my last surgery," she waves her hand dismissing the subject, "Anyways, I ended up winning a few million dollars and put half of it in a trust fund for Ness. The other half, what wasn't used to pay off all of our debts, I had it invested because I knew he and I were have problems then and didn't want to be left flat fucking broke when he finally took off. Edward can't touch Vanessa's money, so he's going after my investments instead."

"Wow, that's really fucking---awful," I shift her direction and try to ignore the hum that renews itself at the close proximity, "So why don't you do a preemptive strike and file first?"

She takes a deep breath, exhaling slowly before she shrugs a thin shoulder, "I really don't know, maybe because he's Nessa's father? There isn't all that much attachment left anymore. I mean, I love Edward, but I haven't been in love with him for a long time and I damn sure have figured out how much I actually mean to him. Do you realize that I haven't had sex with another human being in three fucking years? Three goddamn lonely ass years I've had nothing inside of me but my fingers or a fake dick! He won't even get near enough to touch me except to give me a hug or a kiss goodbye. Hell, when he actually does come home for any amount of time, he usually sleeps on the couch in the rec room, as far away from me as he can get."

A thought pops into my head, "What if you turned the would stalker-for-hire thing against him? Screw with this private investigator or whatever they are for a few months, then make a big sign and put it in your front window showing that you know that they are watching. It could say 'Hi Stalker Guy! Like What You See? Too Fucking Bad! Tell Fuckward To Kiss My Skinny White Ass!' or something."

I watch the gears in her brain turning for a minute or so before she lets out an evil laugh, "Hells to the yeah! I fucking love it! But you, tall, blonde, and busty," she gives me a soft poke on the chest, "have to help me. When are you free?"

"Well, Jasper, Emmett, and Jake are leaving this afternoon, so that's no trouble there. They're driving up to, shit I can't remember the name, to help Jasper's brother Peter and his new wife Charlotte move into their new house, and Bella is taking Leah out for some mother-daughter bonding time because Leah is kind of worked up over the baby," I state, scratching my shoulder where my newly healed tattoo is hidden, "So I've got tonight and tomorrow. The shop is closed on Sundays because that when we normally do inventory and shit, but most of it's done, thanks to Emmett. I have Monday off too, if that's better for you."

"Well, how about you come stay at my place tonight so you're not all by yourself, and we can brainstorm after the munchkin crashes out for the night? I'll make burritos, maybe some salad and shit to go with them. Oh! And we can make frozen margaritas!" a breathy chuckle rumbles out of her, "We'll have ourselves a fucking slumber party! Let's see what Dirtydickward and his little assbunny have to say about that shit!"

Alice.

With me.

Having a slumber party.

Hopefully some naughty pj's will be involved or, better yet, none at all.

All while drinking alcohol.

"I'm in."


	9. Chapter 9

**For those of you also reading Blood, I'm working on a chapter right now, but it's not coming easily lol stupid distractions.**

**Still don't own.**

"So she wants you to stay for the night?" my darling husband asks for the tenth time as we finish packing for our individual trips.

"I'm going over to talk Em, calm the fuck down," I growl at my overenthusiastic husband in spite of the new barrage of carnal images that pirouette through my head, "I'm not coming home with hours of home made porn that we made or anything. Besides, her daughter is going to be there too."

His massive arms snake around my waist and he pulls me to him, "Aw, you just had to go and ruin all of my fantasies Rosie. Why are you so mean? Since I can't make you scream in the blissful throes of an orgasm like I used to, you should at least video tape it with someone who can, especially if this Alice is as hot as you say."

"I swear that you didn't get this excited when I ordered that new dildo a few months ago," I fire back, a delicious shiver running through me as his lips feather tender kisses over my neck.

"That's because even though it was fun using it on you, the idea of another woman using it on you..." a low moan rumbles in his broad chest, "I'm going to the doctor next week to see if I can get a few more of those pills, my dear, then hopefully I can show you what that thought does to me."

"I look forward to it," I tell him truthfully then kiss him with all the love, adoration, and passion that I have for him.

"Dad, we have to go now!" Jake yells from the living room, effectively ruining the moment, as kids are known to do to their parents.

With a ragged sigh, Emmett pulls back, "I'll call when we get there, so you're not worrying about us. I love you."

"I love you too," I sigh as he slings his bag over his shoulder and hobbles out to our son.

After watching my husband and only child fade into the afternoon sun, I toss my bag into the car and make sure the house is locked up before heading over to the bookstore to help my sister out for a few hours.

We end up being so busy that by the time we close up for the night, I'm ready to pull my hair out and make Jake swear that he will skip the entire angsty teenager phase and move straight to responsible adult. I know it's an exercise in futility, but a nice dream nonetheless.

Once I've made sure Bella and Leah are safely in their car and on their way home, I hop in my car, careful not to think about the dream I'd had the night before, and dial Alice's number as I pull onto the street.

"Masen Asylum, where the inmates are grown free range, this is Alice speaking," my favorite water fairy answers.

"I'm running a little behind Alice, but I'm on the road now," I explain while passing a silver Volvo going ten miles under the speed limit, "Is there anything you need me to pick up?"

"Just yourself and anything you might want," she chirps into the receiver, "I'll see you when you get here."

We exchange goodbyes and on an impulse, I stop at the store and pick up a cheesecake for us girls to have for dessert. Too bad the pimply faced boy at the register puts me behind schedule when he decides to call for a price check on the food so he can ogle my chest for a little while longer. He cancels the request when I threaten to pull him over the counter and pummel him so badly that even the girls he jerks off to on the internet will run from him. He's even considerate enough to use his employee discount card and gets me twenty percent off. I guess being a bitch does have its perks.

Leaving the entire debacle behind, I'm soon rumbling down the gravel road, searching for the elusive Masen mailbox so I don't pass up the house in the fading light. My luck though, I end up passing it by and have to drive two miles down the road to find a place big enough to turn the car around. The second time around, I have no problem. That is, until I pull into the drive way and see that damn silver Volvo sitting in front of the garage.

I park beside it and a sinking feeling washes over me as I gather the dessert, opting to leave my bag in the car for now, then step out of my vehicle. The air seems to get thicker as I trod towards the front door, and I have to fight the urge to get back in the Grand Am and leave.

Right as I make it up the porch steps, the front door is thrown open to reveal a tall man with wild reddish brown hair and moss colored eyes that look absolutely livid. "Who the fuck are you?" he sneers, evidently appraising my wardrobe that consists of a pair of jeans with the knees ripped out and one of Emmett's old concert tee shirts and finding it not up to his taste.

So I do the only thing I can do. I bite the bullet and stick my free hand out in greeting. "Rosalie McCarty sir. I'm a friend of Alice's, you must be her husband Edward. I knew her and the little one were going to be out here all alone tonight, so I thought I'd come over and keep her company since my husband decided to drive upstate with our brother-in-law."

"Edward, stop harassing my friend," Alice pushes passed him. She stumbles a bit stepping out and I have to catch her before she falls because Edward doesn't move a muscle.

"Did I come at a bad time?" I ask, keeping up the charade I'd created, after she seems stable enough, "You looked so forlorn at the bookstore today that I thought I'd bring you some cheesecake to brighten things a bit. I had to find your address in the phone book, I hope you don't mind."

Her obsidian eyes almost glow with silent gratitude as she shakes her head, "No, I don't mind at all. It was very thoughtful of you to come all the way out here, but things are so much better with Edward having surprised us with a visit home."

I catch her hidden message and let out my best fake laugh as I push the cake into her tiny hands, "I can imagine so. Well, I don't want to interrupt family time, so I'm going to head over to the shop and get back to the inventory check I have been trying to pretend doesn't' exist. Enjoy the cheesecake kids."

Alice wants to say more, by the look on her face, but I simply wave to Edward, who is looking downright murderous at me, and retreat to my car before any more damage is done. As I pull out, I can't help but wonder if I'm doing the right thing by leaving her and Ness alone with Edward.


	10. Chapter 10

**And it's unanimous, Edward is a douche! Thank you to those who have offered ideas of how Alice and Rosalie could dispose of him, I love how your minds work!**

Still mentally kicking myself for not being able to do more for Alice, I don't bother going home to an empty house to wallow. Instead, I opt for the relative solace of the book store that offers a plethora of mindless tasks to keep me busy.

After letting myself in through the back door, I toss my purse onto the front counter just as my phone alerts me to a new message. Thinking that it has to be Emmett, I flip it open and see that it's actually from Alice.

_Just wanted to say that I'm sorry for putting you in the middle of my problems like that. Will call you when he's gone. A~_

"Like that helps," I grumble, flashes of the movie Practical Magic pulsing in my brain, "Maybe we should just kill him and bury him in someone's garden, no resurrection required. Problem solved."

Taking heed of her subtle hint to wait for her to initiate contact, I close my phone without answering and sit it down on the counter. I weave my through the store and get the laptop from Bella's office, then bring it back to the front so I have more room to work.

Lifting up the top of the machine with one hand, I use the other to turn on the radio to dispel the eerie silence that has begun to press down around me. The poppy melody of Soul Coughing's 'Circles' floats into the empty room, dispelling the oppressive air as I get to work. I hadn't lied to Alice when I'd told her that Emmett had already done most of the inventory already, but in the spirit of things, I spend a few hours re-checking his numbers thoroughly before printing out the spreadsheet to keep on file.

It's quarter to four in the morning when a light rapping on the glass door causes me to simultaneously jump and yelp. I spin around to see Alice's pale and rain soaked features pressed up against the glass. Instantly, I run across the space and unlock the door.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I grimace at my indignant tone but press on, "What if Edward or his goon followed you? And where's Ness?"

Then I notice the scrapes on the side of her face and the cast on her left arm.

I'm going to kill Edward Masen.


	11. Chapter 11

**I own nothing but the plot.**

"It's nothing I haven't had to deal with before," Alice snaps, pulling her sleeve down over her cast, "Ness is sleeping in the car. Between going to the ER and the police station, she's worn out."

"Police station?" I mime stupidly, still in shock at how rough the tiny woman looks.

Her eyes drop from mine and she scuffs the wood floor with the toe of her shoe, "I filed a restraining order against Edward. It was kind of mandatory as soon as I told the fuck hot doctor in the ER that my husband clipped my arm and knocked me flat on my ass with his lame ass Volvo after we got into an argument in the driveway."

I run my hands through my hair and blow out a loud sigh, "Okay. You and Ness are coming home with me for the night. You can explain everything when after we get Ness safely into bed."

Suddenly her arms are around my waist and a set of white hot lips crush themselves against mine for a too brief moment before she lays her head against my chest, "Thank you Rose. I honestly don't know what I'd do without you."

"Never a problem when it comes to you pixie," I tell her honestly, burying my face in her raven locks, "I'll do anything I can to help you." Because I don't know what I'd do without you either.

I feel her warm breath wash over my skin as she sighs, then takes a step back. Of course there is nothing to block her path, so that means she has to stumble and nearly knock her head off of the counter. I manage to keep her from collapsing, but not before my notebook that is filled with my random thoughts lands on the floor in front of her.

My body freezes as Alice peers down at the words, rendering me helpless as an animal caught in a hunter's crosshairs.

"Twisted Angel, Passionate Demon, what torment have you wrought upon me?" she breathes and those dark eyes flare with some emotion that I cannot grasp before she continues, "My dreams are filled with quivering sighs, half heard whispers echo in the dark, all enhanced by the gleeful glow of mischief in your eyes...Rosalie," her penetrating gaze turns my way once again, "Did you write this?"

I give her a barely perceptible nod then shift to gather my jacket and keys to keep her from seeing the rosy hue my face has taken. "Um, you're going to follow me, right?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry," the diminutive woman whispers and out of the corner of my eye I watch her deposit the notebook back onto the table, "It was really beautiful though. Whoever it's for must mean a lot to you."

If you only knew. "They do," I reply out loud, quickly powering the computer down and shutting off the lights, "I'm not mad Alice, I'm just not used to anyone besides Em or my sister reading any of my stuff. Come on hun, let's get you and Ness home." Damn, that sounds good.

"If I wasn't so damn tired and had my baby in the car, I'd race ya," she half smiles as I hand her a spare umbrella and we step out into the rainy night.

"And any other day, I'd accept that challenge," I assure her before opening her car door and helping her slide in, "See you in a few."

As make the mad dash to my car, the butterflies in my stomach return at the thought of Alice being my house, something I never thought possible. That brings a smile to my face despite the reasons for her visit. Maybe I'll thank Edward for pushing her at me before I rip his dick off and shove it down his throat.

**The poem that Alice finds is called 'Somehow, Someday' and it's a Raven original. I'm going to post it in it's entirety as a separate story so people that don't want to be bothered don't have to deal with it.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry, I know it's been forever, but time and inspiration have been lacking as of late.**

**I still don't own.**

I can't help but throw repeated glances into the rear view to reassure myself that Alice is really here with me, that this is really happening. I park in my driveway, Alice's vehicle rolling to a stop behind me. I can't completely block out the rising nervousness over what Alice is going to say, but also know that after that kiss in the shop, I'm in too deep to back out now. Or ever, if I'm being honest with myself.

What would Emmett think of this surreal turn of events? He would most likely ask where the son of a bitch that hurt Alice slithered off to, kill him in the most painful way he could think of, then joke around about setting up a video...

My brain automatically rewinds and replays what I'd just pondered. Emmett killing Edward. No, not Emmett. Me. I could do it. I would do it. For her.

When she leaves the safety of her car and appears to struggle with her daughter's limp form, I quickly exit my own vehicle then nudge her out of the way and easily scoop Ness up in my arms.

"She isn't too heavy, is she?" the tiny woman frets as we make our way to my front door.

"Compared to Jacob, she's as light as a feather, so trust me when I say it's not a problem," I reassure her, shifting the child to one arm while unlocking the door with my free hand, "You'll have to ignore the mess, living with two overgrown toddlers takes its toll sometimes."

"No worries, I'm just glad that I didn't have to try and find a hotel room in the middle of the night," Alice answers, following me into the dimly lit living room where I eventually lay the still drowsing girl onto the sofa then cover her with an old quilt Bella had made for me years ago.

"Coffee?" I inquire and she bobs her dark head once so I lead her through the house and into my drab kitchen.

The silence is a comfortable one as I prep the coffee pot and fix each of us a sandwich. I feel like a teenage boy alone with a girl for the first time as I observe her peering at the various knick knacks and such hanging on the walls. Even injured, she moves with an unearthly grace, her tiny feet only a whisper on the hardwood floor as she walks around.

When the java is done, she takes a seat next to me instead of across the table and our odd current is reestablished as her thigh comes to rest against mine. I try not watching her like some creepy stalker as she eats, but some of the moans escaping her lips as she dines makes me want to throw her on the table and be the one making her sound like that.

All too soon though, she is finished with her meal and lets out a massive yawn. I take that as a blatant cue to take her up to the spare bedroom and offer the space to rest in. Her brilliant smiles takes my breath away as she consents, then asks if I would mind her grabbing a quick shower before bed. I have to bite back a pathetic plea to aid her as she peels her shirt off to reveal even more bruising on her fair skin.

_I'm truly going to kill him for this._

"No, _we_ are going to kill him for this," my angel grins evilly as she disappears into the bath.

Well, that once again proves that great minds really do think alike.

**Sorry if it's kind of choppy, I have a really bad cold and am a little loopy from lack of sleep.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Yes, finally another chapter lol**

After showing Alice the spare room, I decide it's high time to get cleaned up myself and haul my tired ass into the bathroom adjacent to my and Emmett's bedroom.

As I scrub away the events of the day and ponder the various deaths of Edward, I hear the bathroom door slide open and spot the tiny woman of my dreams as she shuffles in, clad in only a black satin bath robe.

"There more to all of this than you're telling me," she accuses in way of greeting as she lowers the toilet seat lid and sits down on it.

"When I was fourteen, I met this guy who had everything-money, looks, a big cock-his name was Royce King. And he wanted me," I confess, shutting the spigot off and reaching for the towel she holds out, "Wanted me badly."

"Royce King? Wasn't he the heir of King Enterprise, that big banking firm based in New York?" her expression is awed as she peers up at me, "I thought he committed suicide years ago."

"I'll get to that part," I motion for her to follow me back into my room, where I find my kimono style robe and shrug it on before dropping onto the bed in front of her, "Royce didn't seem to care about my age and I didn't give a damn about it either."

"At first, things were amazing-especially the sex-and he often indulged me in my taste for women, which I was grateful for. I got so wrapped up in him so quickly that I didn't even realize that I was losing my grip on the real world, or the fact that he was pushing that along. It took only a few months time before all I did was go on the occasional modeling job and have sex either with him or with people he brought home to watch me with."

"I am getting the distinct feeling that things didn't end well," she surmises when I pause to light a cigarette, "Stories like this never have a happy ending."

"If we all had happy endings, most of us wouldn't be where we are," I nod solemnly and blow out the acrid smoke, "The thing with Royce is that everything I didn't know about him eventually came back to bite me in the ass big time."

"About eight months after he had convinced me to move into his penthouse with him, I found out that I was pregnant. I thought he'd be happy, since he was always telling me how much he loved me and such. I was so wrong. He kicked the shit out of me the night I told him while screaming that I'd ruined everything-that people were paying him good money to get a taste of my young, tight little pussy, but none of them were going to want to fuck a pregnant whore-and how dare I embarrass him like this."

"Those people he was bringing home, they were paying him to have sex with an underage girl? That's horrible," the sympathy in her coffee hued orbs is almost too much to bear, so I divert my gaze towards the bedspread.

"I had been a prostitute the entire time and didn't even realize it," I finally confess, wiping a few rogue tears away with the back of my hand, "He finally did hit me enough to make me start miscarrying, but then I wouldn't stop bleeding so he had one of his goons drop me off at the hospital while he had his parents private jet shuttle him back to the Big Apple. The doctor on call thought I'd been raped and I was too out of it at the time to say any different. That turned out to be a good thing, in the end. The DNA they'd retrieved from the fetus helped them link Royce to more than a dozen more girls who he had done the same exact thing to. Girls who were paid by his family to keep quiet about what their son had done to them. I don't know the exact details of it, but once these girls started coming forward and the warrant was issued for his arrest, Royce decided he'd rather eat a bullet than go to trial. That little factoid never made it to the press, thanks to his mommy and daddy."

"But how does this explain why you want to help me? I'm just a nobody with an asshole for a husband," her thin shoulders slump as she utters the self depreciating words.

"Because you are a somebody to me Alice-a very important somebody-as cheesy as it sounds," I reach out and lay a hand on one of her porcelain cheeks, "And any motherfucker who thinks they have a right to hurt or abuse another person deserves to die."

"I don't know what to say," she murmurs, "Thank you, I guess." Suddenly I have my water fairy back in my arms, her lips insistently moving against mine. Her hands bury themselves in my wet hair as her tongue traces my lips and I open them eagerly.

Her strength makes another appearance as she forces me back against the pillows and I gasp into her mouth as our robes shift just enough so that our bare skin makes contact. Unable to help myself, I slip my hands into the split of her garment and glide my hands over the cool flesh of her ribs, eventually finding and palming her petite mounds, my thumbs caressing their pebbled peaks.

She responds by leaning into my touch and rotating her pelvis against mine. "F-feels so good t-to be touched again," she moans into my mouth as her uninjured hand drifts down and tugs our robes the rest of the way open, "I-it's been so l-long..."

Her dainty hand brushes over my sex and my hips involuntarily hitch in reaction. I feel her lips curl upwards in approval at the motion, then she dips a single fingers between the fleshy folds and rubs a slow circle around my cluster of nerves.

I try to resist letting my eyes roll back in my head when Alice unexpectedly pulls back, clutching her chest. "My h-heart," she whimpers, rolling off to the side and curling into a tight ball, "Rose, I need m-my medicine, it's i-in my b-bag."

In a flash, I'm up and racing to the spare bedroom, on the look out for the bag she'd brought in with her. Luckily it's sitting on the bed, so I upend it, spilling it's contents everywhere. Frantically I search for a prescription bottle and find three, so I grab them and bolt back to her.

"I found three, which one is it?" She extends a shaky hand and grasps one of the orange bottles then weakly tries to pry it open. Seeing her struggle, I snatch it back and open it before pulling out a pill and pressing it to her lips. "Here," I instruct then grab my bottle of water from the night stand and help her take a drink.

Once satisfied that she isn't going to pass out or die on me, I crawl onto the bed behind her and wrap my arms around her diminutive frame while she struggles against the pain. It seems like an eternity before she relaxes and her breathing slows to a less laborious pace. It's not until she rolls over, burying her hand in my hair and laying her head on my chest, that I discover that she's fallen asleep.

Too wired from everything that's happened, the only thing I can do is wait. And wonder what the hell I'm going to do now.

**If you are reading this, know that I love you :-)**


End file.
